UN HUMANO DE OTRO MUNDO EN POKEMON
by zabalabueno522
Summary: QUE PASA SI UN HUMANO DE UN UNIVERSO TERMINA EN POKEMON ADVERTENSIA FUTUROS LIMONES
1. Chapter 1

HOLA SOY UN SOLDADO MEXICANO MINOMBRE ES ALEXANDER HARED PERO MIS AMIGO ME YAMAN ALEX PERO TANVIEN SOY MUY INTELIJENTE MIDO 2 METROS DEMASIADO ALTO PERO BUENO ES EL AÑO 3050 SOY BUENA JENTE PERO EN BATAYA SOY EL PEOR YA QUE PUEDO SER UNA DESTRUCCION JUSTO HAORA ESTOY EN UNA BATAYA EN UN PLANETA REVELDE EN UN SISTEMA SOLAR VINARIO JUNTO CON MI ERMANO ERIDO

YO-RAPIDO NESECITO UN MEDICO-GRITE

COMANDANTE-RAPIDO AQUÍ SOLDADO-GRITO

MEDIC-YA ES TOY AQUÍ-DIJO EMPESANDO A CURARLE PERO MI ERMANO LO DETUBO

ERMANO-ERMANO NOTE FIJES EN MI ES AL EDEMIGO Y ASME UN FAVOR….-DIJO EL A LO QUE YO

YO-LO QUE SEA DIME-DIJE DESSESPERADO

ERMANO-MATAME PORFAVO ASLO-DIJO ENTRE LAGRIMAS

YO-NO ERMANO PORFAVOR-DIJE

ERMANO-SITU NO LO ASES YO LO ARE-DIJO SIRIGIENDOSE UNA PISTOLA A LA VELOSIDAD DEL RAYO Y DISPARANDOSE TODOS LOS QUE ESTAVAN QUEDAMOS EN CHOC

YO-NO ERMANO-DIJE YO ENTRE LAGRIMAS

YO SALI CON UN ESCUDO DE ENERGIA Y UNA MOCHILA YENA DE VALAS Y ARMAS

YO-LOS MATARE A TODOS-GRITE CON FURIA

EMPESE A DISPARAR CON LOS LANSAS GRANADAS A LOS REBELDES TODOS LOS QUE ESTAVAN AY FUERON DESTROSADOS EN PEDASO SE ME ACAVAVA LA MUNICION RECARGABA YEGO EN UN MOMENTO QUE YA NO TENIA ESCUDO ME EMPESO A PENETRAS LA VALAS YO CAI ASIA ATRÁS QUE MAL ERIDO YO EMPESE A SERAR LOS OJOS Y YA NO DESPERTE ASTA QUE DESPERTE EN UNA PLAYA YO MIRE ALREDEDOR Y MIRE ABER SI TENIA LAS COSA Y VI MI ARMADURA DE CAMUFLAJE Y MIS ARMAS Y LA MALETA DE ARMAS DE SIDI VER DONDE ESTAVA Y VI UN TEMPLO Y FUI EMPESE A VER ALREDEDOR Y VIA UNA CHICAS FLOTANDO PERO NO AGARE IMPORTANCIA Y MIRE EL TEMPLO NO MEDI CUENTA QUE SAS CHICAS SEME PUSIERON ATRÁS PARA VER QUE ASIA Y VIERON MIS COSAS DE COMBATE Y TODO YO ME ASERQUE A VER QUE TENIA ASTA QUE VI UNA RED QUE IVA PARA ATRÁS DE MI Y VI A ESAS CHICAS QUE ESTABAN ENSERADAS EN LA RED PERO NO ERAN NORMALES ELLAS TENIAS UNA TIPO ASI COMO ENTRE HUMANAS Y ANIMALES YO SIN PENSARLO SAQUE MI ARMA M19 YA QUE ES UNA DELAS MAS AVANSADAS

?-PREPARENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS

?-MAS BALE QUE TEMAN

?-PARA PROTEGER EL MUNDO DE LA DESVASTACION

?-PARA UNIR EL PUEVLO DE NUESTRA NACION

?-PARA DENUNCIAR LOS MALES DE LA VEDAD Y EL AMOR

?-PARA ESTENDER EL REYNO ASTA LAS ESTREYAS

JESSE-JESSE

JAMES-JAMES

JESSE-EL EQUIPO ROQUET VIAJANDO LA VELOSIDAD DE LA LUZ

JAMES-RINDASE AHORA O PREPARENSE PARA PELEAR

MEUTH-MEU A SI ES-DIJO UN GATO PARLANTE ANTHRO

YO-YA TERMINARON PORQUE ME AVURRO AQUÍ-DIJE SERIO

JESSE-ENTREGA A TUS POKEMON-DIJO YO SIMPLEMENTE ME LES QUEDE MIRARAN CONFUNDIDO

YO-POKEMON QUE ES ESO-DIJE CONFUNDIDO

JAMES-NOTE AGAS LOS QUE TIENES ATRÁS-DIJO

MEUTH-ASI ES-DIJO

YO-ESOS COSAS SACADAS DE UN LAVORATORIO NO SON MIAS PERO SI LES ESTA ASIENDO ALGO A USTEDES NO LOS VOY A DEJA ASIQUE MEJOR LARGENSE ANTES DE QUE LES META UNA GRANADA POR DETRÁS-DIJE DEJANDOLOS ESTRAÑADO

JAMES-QUE ES UNA GRANADA-DIJO DEJANDOME ESTRAÑADO TRAS MI MASCA BLINDADA

JESSE-NO IMPORTA SOLO QUITA LE ASUS POKEMON-DIJO IMPASIENTE

(LE VOY A PONER LOS POKEMON DE LA TEMPORADA 1 OK)

JESSE-ECKAN VE

JAMES-WISE VE

GRITARON Y VI COMO UNOS DE ESOS TALES POKEMON QUE YAMAVAN SE LANSARO UNO ERA UNA MUJER REPTIL ERMASA PERO CON COLA DE SERPIENTE Y EL OTRO ERA IGUAL MUJER PERO CON PICOS

JESSE-ECKAN LANSA MORDIDA VENENOSA

DIJO Y SE LANSO ASIA Y MI CARA YO A LA VELOSIDAD DEL RAYO MLA AGARRE CASI TOCANDO LA CARA TODOS QUEDARON CON LA VOCA AVIERTA

YO-SELOS ALVERTI-DOJE SERIO Y CON TODAS MIS FUERSAS LE LANSE LA VIVIRA HUMANOIDE LO QUE SE VIO FUE COMICO NOSE COMO PERO DE REPENTE VI COMO LES CUBRIA UNA LUZ BLANCA Y SALIERON VOLANDO Y ME ACORDE DE UN PONE VOMBAS QUE CUNDO LO PRESIONEAS TE PONE UN TIPO DE NANOVOT EXPLOSIVO ESPLOTA

YO-CREO QUE ME PASE PERO VUENO-DIJE

YO ME VOLTE Y VI A ESAS CHICAS ANTHRO SONROJADAS

DESCRIPCION

LA PRIMER ERA ALGO ASI COMO UN PAJORO CON VESTIDO Y PECHOS TAMAÑOS COPA G CON CABELLO ROJO Y AMARIYO CON UNA ESPESIE DE ESCUDOS AGARRADOS EN SUS MANOS

LA SEGUNDA ERA AZUL MARINO Y NEGRO RAYADO CON UN VESTIDO AZUL CON CABELLO AZUL CON UNA ESPESIE DE ESCUDA AL OTRO

LA TERSERA ERA ROSA CON NEGRO RAYADO Y VESTIDO RODA ESTE IGUAL

LA CUARTA ERA IGUAL CAFÉ RAYADO Y AMARIO RAYADO Y CABEYO IGUAL RAYADO

TODAS TENIAN UNA SINTURA DE ARENA AMI NO ME INTERESO YO SOLO LAS DESAMARE ELLAS EMPESARON A FLOTAR Y SE ME QUEDARON MIRANDO ESPERANDO UNA PALABRA YO SIMPLEMENTE ME VOLTEE Y ME FUI CAMINANDO ELLAS ME SIGIERON PERO EN EL RADAR DE MIS OJOS OCULARES LAS DETECTAVAN FACIR MENTE YO TENIA UNOS LENTES OCULARES

CAMINE POR UN VOSQUE Y VI UN OYO YO UTILISE VISION NOCTURNA LO QUE VI ME IMPRESIONO YO ESTAVA VIENDO METAL Y AMARE UNA CUERDA Y VAJE YO VOLTEE ASIA ATRA Y LOQUE VI ME DEJO EN CHOC

YO-PERO QUE ES ESTO-DIJE

LOQUE ESTAVA VIENDO ERA UNTIPO DE ANIMAL DE VARIAS COSAS PERO LA MIRE MAS DE SERCA Y VI QUE ERA EMBRA CON UN TIPO DE VESTIDO Y PECHOS GIGANTES

YO LO QUE ISE FUE ASERCARME Y TOQUE EL CRISTAL TENIA UN TIPO DE HUMO LO QUE SUPONIA ERA QUE TENIA HUMO TRANQUILISADOR

YO-TRANQUILA TE SACARE-DIJE DESIDIDO

LE DISPARE Y SE ROMPIA ELLA LEVANTO LA CABESA Y ME MIRO

YO-TRANQUILA TEQUITARE LO QUE TIENES EN LA CABESA-DIJE ASECANDOME ELLA SE ME QUEDO MIRANDO Y ASEQUE UN DISPOSITIBO Y LE ABRIO SE ESCUCHO UN SONIDA METALICO

YO-TRANQUILA TE SACARE-DIJE AGARANDOLA DE LA SINTURA ELLA SIMPLEMENTE SE SONROJO ALO QUE LA CUERDA EMPESO A SUBIRNO YA AFUERA LE EMPESE A ATENDER TODO SU CUERPO EN BUSCA DE ERIDAS

YO-COMO TE YAMAS-DIJE

?-YO MEYAMO SILVALLY-DIJO SONROJADA

YO-VONITO NOMBRE-DIJE ASIENDO LA SON ROJAR MAS-BUEMO NO TIENES NADA CREES PODER CAMINAR-DIJE A LO QUE ELLA ASINTIO-BUENO PUES BAMONOS-DIJE ELLA SE LEVANTO Y CAMINAMOS

CONTINUARA

BUENO JENTE ESPERO APOLLO ADIOS

FELIZ NAVIDA Y AÑO NUEVO


	2. Chapter 2 llegando a la ciudad

hola jente se que no e subido pus esque no e checado y pues e estado mas en wattpad que ok comebsando con esto

hoy

ablando

(ablando) pensando

Ablando susurro

Cap 2 lleagon a la ciudad y tiene 15 años?

Ya caminando por en bosque, yo estaba pensando en como volver, asta que se le ocurria yegar y ver que pasava asta que silvally hablo

Silvally-hoye, puedo aserte una pregunta-ella me dijo con un sonrrojo

Yo-si dime?-le dije

Silvally-quien eres y como de llamas?-le pregunto

Yo-yo soy Alexander hared pero me puedes llamar alex, soy un soldado de la galaxia del norte ubicación, planeta tierra, con otros planetas vecinos, venus y marte-le dije a ella, ella quedo impresionada, ella uva a desir algo mas asta que yo able-mas no se donde estoy, mas se que estoy perdido en un universo o mundo o mas dimencion ok-ella asintió

Caminaron en silencio, alex savia que las demás lo escucharon, el se detuvo en seco y les pregunto.

Alex-higan la que están atrás del arbusto salgan ahora-les dijo serio, ellas salieron con miedo, debido a que lo que vieron atrás les espanto-hoigan tienen algún dios o algo-les pregunto, ya que en su universo crearon algo que puedan comunicarse con dion, para responder preguntas de cómo se origino el univeso y como nació la rsa humana. Lo que les dijo les asusto, tanvien ellos no quisieron revelar debido a que tenían miedo a que la humanidad entre en pánico, solo saben los soldados y el gobierno sabe de eso e incluso tanvien le dejieron a la iglesia, la iglesia les dijo que no dijeran nada ya que entrarían en pánico y ya no abria religión, y asi lo mantuvieron el secreto, ellas asintieron-y saben quien es?- les pregunto ellas asintieron y le dijeron.

Tapu koko-si es el diosa arceus, a demás yo soy tapu koko-le dijo la amaría con negro

Tapu lele-yo soy tapu lele-dijo la rosa

Tapu bulu-yo soy tapu bulu-le dijo el negro con amario

Tapu fini-yo soy tapu fini-le dijo la azul con negro

Tapu koko-somos pokemon legendarios-le dijo la amarilla con negro

Yo- ok koko, lele, bulu, fini, pero ablenme de arceus y como lo puedeo encontrar-les pregunto levantando una seja detrás de su mascara

Lele-no sotros te podemos ayudar, te podemos llevar ante ella-le dijo feliz mente-le dijo ella

Yo sola mente asentí y segui con mi camino con silvally que se encontraba muy rara, se veía con algo asi como enojo, nose pero se ve ermosa, que rallos estoy diciendo ella es especie diferente, nosotros no podría funcionar mejor pongo atento al camino, ya saliendo del bosque, yo boltee y les dije.

Yo- que tal si nos vemos mañana en el mismo lugar mmmmm-les dije a ellas

Ellas-si-me dijemon con ¿crazones en los ojos?, ahora si es raro, al veltearme, pude ver un letrero que desia, vienvenido a alola, yo me quede mirando el letrero, asta que sentí como me golpeava silvally en el hombro, la mire y ella dijo.

Silvally-vamos-ella dijo, a lo que yo asentí y la segui

Al acercarme, pude ver como la jente me mirva raro, justo con silvally, mas eran los hombres que la miravan, ella se agarro de mi hombro, yo me sonrroje bajo mi mascara, vi la jente que me mirava raro aun, a lo que yo supuse que era la mascara, yo pulse un botón abriendo la mascara con avanzada tecnología, vi que algunas humanas y tanto pokemon me mirava raro, yo veía ¿corazones en los ojos otraves? Yo me puse nerviso, al caminar un buen rato a la cudad, pude ver a lo0 lejos una tipo escuela, me aserque con silvally, y pude ver avarios niños allí, los niños al verme se me asercaron, tanto vi que un profeson se me asercava, el dijo.

Prof-hola niño, andas aquí para la escuela- dijo el prof, yo me estrañe que me yamara niño, asi que vi una laguna gon agua y me aserque, y cuando me vi pude ver un niño de mas o menos 15 años

Yo-QUEEEEEEE, TENGO 15 AÑOS YO TENIA 20 AÑOS, COMO ES POCIBLE-grite, los niños me miravan raro, un niño de pelo asacbache se me aserco y dijo.

¿?- esta buen amigo-el me dijo

Yo-a caso tengo 15 años- le dije alo que el asintió-sera porla yegada de este mundo o universo que me cambio la edad, será por efecto secundario-dije los profesores me miraban raro, asta que me preguntaron

Lilie-hola yo soy lilie-dijo una chica mas omenos de mi edad

Kiawe-yo soy kiawe-dijo un hombre que teniua menos musculo

Kuikui-yo soy en profesor kuikui-le dijo un hombre con una sonrisa

Lana-yo soy lana-dijo una chica de pelo azul

Mallow-yo soy mallow-dojo una chica de pelo verde

Chirs-yo soy chris-dijo un niño gordito con pelo rubio

Pimpinela-yo soy la profesora pimpinela-dijo una chica de pelo blanco

Burnet-yo soy el profesor burnet-dijo un hombre con bata de laboratorio

Yo- hola soy Alexander hared, pero me pueden yamar alex, soy un soldado de la galaxia del norte, soy de un planeta llamado tierra, originado en otro universo o mundo, mas dos planetas vecinos venus y marte, terraformados por la rasa humana, mas soy un soldado humano de esos planetas-les dijo dejándolos con la boca abierta

Ash-por sierto yo soy ash ketchum, y además, COMO QUE DE OTRO PLANETA-le grito

Entonces de repente yego una cosa reptangular, era anarangado y tenia ojos-rotom, como que de otro mundo si ente es el planeta tierra-dijo esa cosa

Yo- si de otro planeta, fui asesinado por rebeldes, reaparesi en el bosque-les deje-mas esconte a esta pokemon, se llama silvally-les dijo- claro voy aser parte de su escuela para aprender mas de este mundo-les dijo el, ellos/as se dieron cuenta de mis bolsas

Kuikui-que es eso hijo-le pregunto

Yo-esto es de mi universo, armas nomas para defenderme ok-les dijo, ellos/as se impresionaron

Ash-como que armas-le pregunto

Chris-si como que armas-le pregunto

Yo solo son armas y bombas ok-les dije a ellos/as y asintieron

Ya entraron, yo me sente y me quede observando aver que desia, asi paso barios horas, y silvally estaba sentada ariva de la mesa, mas ella me mirva con seducción, yo ni le preste mucha atención a ella, asi terminaron las claser y el profesor kuikui me hablo.

Kuikui-tienes a donde ir-me pergunto

Yo-no, notengo a donde ir-le dije

Kuikui-prof burnet, pase porfavo y ash-des dijo

Ellos pasron mas con una picachu antro que lo mirava imprecionada.

Kuikui-con ellos te vas a quedar ok-le dijo el

Yo-si claro-dije empesando a cargar mis cosas de armas y muchas armas potentes, y asi pasamos caminando, al llegar vi una casa entramos, vi abarios de estos pokemon ellas me miravan con estrañesa e impresión, primera tenia una gran mochila con muchas valas que un ser humano promedio lo mataria, segunda tenia mi ropa de guerra y chaleco antibalas, ellas alisquiaron el aire, y empesaron a temblar de miedo al mirarme, yo savia que holia a muerte, yo no los podía culpar a ellos, ya que sentía a la misma muerte cerca, al acercarme un sofá lo que yo supuse que será mi cama, me quite las ropas y vi a un baño.

Yo-hoygan me voy a dar un baño-dije a ellos y asintieron, al tentrar me empese a desnudar, sin embargo yo no me di cuenta de que silvally entrava, entre a la tina y me emprese a echar agua, ya si pasando un buenrto, sentí que alguien me agarrava y sentí unos enormes pecho al volter vi a silvally con su cuerpo escultural, yo me sonroje-que andas aciendo aquí silva…-no termine porque ella se lanso contra mi y me dio un veso de boca y pico-yo estaba que echava humo asta que ella me solto y dijo

Silvally-te amo alex-dijo ella

Yo- q q que, pero porque ami-le pregunte

Silvally-desde que tu me salvaste no e dejado de pensar en ti-dijo ella, el sonrio y serraron un beso tierno

Y asi paso se bañaron (y claso no an tenido sexo para los pelvertidirigio :v) y asi dormieron abrasados

Mientras en otro lugan

Se podía ver a una base que tenia una R, era el equipo roket

¿?- la encontraron- le pregunto

R1-no señor yovani, no emos encontrado indisios de la criatura, dicen que cuando yegaron solo avia vidrios rotos-le dijo

Iovany-pues encuentrlo- quiero a la silvally esa perra no se pa a esconde asi de faci-de dijo el sonriendo oscura mente a lo que el asintió

R1-si señor, YA OYERON EN MARCHA, A LA SIUDAD BUSQUEN EN CADA RINCON DE ESA CIUDAD DE ACUERDO-le dijo a todo un escuadron

R escuadron-si señor- se escucho

Yovano-jajajajajjajajajajajJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, tras ella-se escucho

R1-VAMOS-

Continuara

Bueno como me quedo?

Mejor que el primer cap?

Digando espero sus rebiews

Mas tengo un a cuenta en wattpad, búsquenme es izakapo522 que tengo muchas historias muy buenas adion

Saludos para

.161

Pirata

Pichu81

Eso estodo adiós y gracias por todo y avisarme mejor  .161 te lo agradesco adios


End file.
